


Paradoxum-Perditus

by kilroynitram



Series: Paradoxum-Perditus [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kilroynitram/pseuds/kilroynitram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 2014. Millions of people discover a game called Paradoxum Historia, where players can converse with their friends and battle to level up their characters. However, this quickly gets changed once an unknown entity known as "A" takes total control of the servers, and their fates through the power of a magic pen and notebook that determines the fate of who gets to live and who gets to die. It is up to four ordinary people, all from the Massachusetts area to tackle on this dangerous entity in a paradox, before humanity's end comes by the stroke of A's pen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act I,Chapter 0-Intro

Setting:Within the Dark Side of the Paradox,in the Grand Courtyard of A's mansion.  
Time:Unknown.

A:Minions, the time hAs come for us to execute the plAn I spent a totAl of A decAde creating.

TodAy, A new gAme cAlled "Paradoxum Historia" hAs come out, And I wAnt totAl control of the gAme's servers to myself.

Once we Accomplish thAt, I cAn finAlly tAke this operation And bring it to the destruction of their plAnet, And from there, we destroy the gAlaxy.

We will become the strongest beings in the gAlaxy. May this universe become one thAt is filled with the evil seeds of deAth and misery!

*Everyone at ground level begins to shout, in approval to A's plans*

A:All of you, deploy to the gAme's servers! Let's tAke control of it before the Midnight ReleAse hits!

*Everyone at ground level vanishes into Paradoxum Historia*

A:And so...the gAme of destroying friendships begins.

*screen goes black*

kilroy-nitram's...PARADOXUM PERDITUS.


	2. Act I,Chapter 1:Hallway Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first battle between a teacher and her student...and that student's platonic soulmate/best friend.

Setting:Outside of the guidance councilor's office,2nd floor.  
Time:8:05AM

*K-N knocks the door hard* Ah,sh*t. Please tell me this wasn't a waste of a class pass.

*A stomping noise begins to erupt in the distance, followed with the sound of many after.*

K-N:HOLY SH*T. Who the hell is coming my way?

*The "thing" arrives faster*

*K-N picks up a nearby chair*

*The "thing" makes it to K-N's location in what seems to be a Powerloader from the "Aliens" movies.*

COBHAM:\/\/ E |_ |_, \/\/ E |_ |_. 5K|PP||\|G 0|_|T 0F [|_/\55, /\ RE \/\/E?

K-N:Wha?...No! You gave me the permission to leave!

COBHAM:/\\[T|_|/\|_|_Y...|\|0. | |_ | E |).  
...  
/\|\||) |\|0\/\/, Y0|_|'RE G0|\||\|/\ |)|E. 

*COBHAM begins to stomp towards K-N, who is already cornered.*

?:Hey, f*cker! Get away from Moirail!

*COBHAM proceeds to turn around*

COBHAM:\/\/]-[0 T]-[ ]E|_|_ /\RE Y0|_|?!

KRIS10:My name is KRIS10, and I will kill you in the next 5 seconds if you don't back off like the wuss you are.

*COBHAM gets enraged*

COBHAM:\/\/]-[0 /\RE Y0|_| [/\|_|_||\|G /\ \/\/|_|55?!

KRIS10:You, of course. *grins slightly*

*COBHAM turns around at KRIS10*

COBHAM:Y0|_|R |\/|0\/E, P|_|...

*K-N swings the chair at her back and hits her on the back of the head*

K-N:HELL YEAH!

*KRIS10 rushes in with a fury of attacks with her Juggling Clubs, with nails sticking out of it*

COBHAM:UNF...YOU LUCKY BASTARDS.

*COBHAM picks up KRIS10,as COBHAM struggles to see past the blood pouring down her head from the clubs nails*  
*COBHAM throws her off to the side*  
*KRIS10 begins to grunt, but slowly begins to get up*

Y0|_| 5EE T]-[/\T? T]-[/\T |5 T]-[E 50|_||\||) 0F /\/\|5ERY. |)E/\T]-[. 

KRIS10:Well, you WERE intimidating me to do that. Just saying.

COBHAM:|_ET'5 5EE \/\/]-[0 |)|E5 F|R5T. 

*Both COBHAM and KRIS10 look each other in the eyes*

KRIS10:YOUR move, this time.

*COBHAM activates her flamethrower*

COBHAM:T||\/|E F0R /\/\E T0 GET T]-[|5 S]-[R|/\/\P 0|\| T]-[E |3/\R|3|E.


End file.
